


Doctor H'ghar

by AryaxJaqen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaxJaqen/pseuds/AryaxJaqen
Summary: Arya is in Westeros fencing team and Dr H'ghar is their doctor.





	1. A Girl Has No Bra

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles. Staring at Tom's pics from some German movie/tv show has taken its toll on me.
> 
> I own nothing !

'Doctor H'ghar, I cut my hand !'

 

'Lovely girl, how many times a man must tell you to be careful with the knife !'

 

'It's not the knife this time, it's the sword ! I was training with Mycah, I didn't put my gloves on and his sword hurt my hand.'

 

'Didn't a man tell a girl to always wear gloves ?'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, I feel so guilty, I should have obeyed !'

 

'Which hand is this ?'

 

'My left hand. The cut goes up to my wrist. I'll show you !'

 

'Just roll up your sleeve a little, sweet girl, and let me see. No need taking your blouse off ! Oh, you already have...l'll give you some privacy. You know where the gowns are, just tell me when you're ready.'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, don't be silly, I'm always ready ! You may examine my body right now. I'm not going to keep you waiting. You're always so patient with me and I'm so much trouble ! You may look now. Doctor H'ghar ? Doctor H'ghar ! Is something wrong ?'

 

'A girl... A girl has no bra !'


	2. A Direwolf and a Dragon

'Doctor H'ghar, I injured my ankle !'

 

'Come here lovely girl, a man will check it. Wait ! I'll help you. Careful, yes, lie down here and we'll see what's wrong with your leg. Oh, you had your nails done. Is this a new tattoo ?'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, you know my body so well ! Do you like it ?'

 

'It's very tasteful. A direwolf and a dragon. Lovely !'

 

'Oh, it hurts !'

 

'A man begs forgiveness. It is a bit swollen. Can you move it a little ? And your toes ? A man will check each of these lovely toes, one by one.'

 

'A girl will obey !'

 

'That's right ! Your ankle will be fine, sweet girl. Nothing's broken. A man will just put some ice on it and a girl will rest.'

 

'Thank you doctor H'ghar ! You always know what's best for me !'

 

'How did it happen ? Does coach Forel force you to train beyond your limits ? A man will speak to him !'

 

'Well, coach Forel is not to blame. That's not my training, doctor H'ghar ! It's just that the new lock you put into the gate to your garden is really hard to pick up. I had to jump over the fence.'


	3. A Girl Hurts

'Doctor H'ghar, I must file a complaint against you.'

 

'A girl lacks honor ! What has a man ever done wrong to you ?'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, you were rude with me.'

 

'Rude ? Lovely girl, a man would never disrespect you.'

 

'And yet you did, doctor H'ghar, you did !'

 

'When ? A man can't remember such a thing ! What did this man do that made a girl feel offended ?'

 

'Offended ? I felt hurt, doctor H'ghar ! Hurt !'

 

'A girl lies ! This man's touch is always gentle.'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, do you remember that night when you took a bath and then walked to your living room naked ?'

 

'Well...Lovely girl, could you be more specific ?'

 

'You ordered chinese food and had a glass of dornish red while you were waiting for your order to come ?'

 

'Oh, that night. Tuesday.'

 

'You were taking your time by the fireplace, your well toned body was lit by the red glow of the fire, your eyes sparkled like blue ice, your hair fell across your shoulders, wet and heavy.'

 

'A man thought he was alone. How could a man do wrong chilling at his own house at night?'

 

'You pulled the curtains shut, doctor H'ghar ! That was rude !'


	4. The Blind Girl

'Doctor H'ghar, I have an eye problem.'

 

'Does your eye hurt, lovely girl ?'

 

'It doesn't but my vision is blurred. I had to skip my training today.'

 

'That is so sad. A girl cannot abandon her training. A girl must be ready for the Great Tourney at Harrenhal next month !'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, that's why I came here. Because I was sad. But I feel better now.'

 

'Lovely girl flatters this man too much ! A man hasn't done a thing yet !'

 

'I know, doctor H'ghar, but I trust that you will finally do the thing.'

 

'Please, sit down over here, Arya. A man will look into those beautiful eyes of yours and see what is wrong with them.'

 

'Here ?'

 

'Not on my lap ! Here, lovely girl, take this chair. Truly, a girl cannot see a thing !'

 

'I told you, doctor. Thanks the Many Faced God you're here, doctor H'ghar !'

 

'A man thought a girl was raised in the faith of the Old Gods.'

 

'I can convert before the wedding.'

 

'I can't see anything. Please, wait, lovely girl. I have to find my flashlight.'

 

'Wait here, doctor ?'

 

'Yes, here. And please, open them a little wider.'

 

'As you wish doctor.'

 

'Here it is...Lovely girl, what are you doing ? !'

 

'Doctor, I opened them as wide as I could !'

 

'Your eyes, sweet girl, your eyes !'

 

 


	5. A Home Visit

'Doctor H'ghar, don't you think we should fire your assistant ?'

 

' _We_ ?'

 

'Fine ! _You_ should fire your assistant !'

 

'A man cannot fire the poor girl. She's doing a great job. I need her !'

 

'Need _her_ ?! Why ?!'

 

'A man has a lot of paperwork ! With your frequent visits this man has tons of forms to fill out. Thanks Him of Many Faces she's doing the rest of my patients.'

 

'So, you're saying doctor, that you're _doing me_ ?'

 

'A man is doing all of you... Lovely girl, it's not funny !'

 

'I'm sorry, doctor H'ghar.'

 

'A man spends every night working on you... Lovely girl, I warn you !'

 

'I'm sorry, doctor H'ghar, I really am ! I just can't help it !'

 

'A girl better says nothing. A girl keeps her mouth closed. A man spends every night writing about a girl's medical condition.'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, are you telling me you write about _me_ at nights ? ! That is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me !'

 

'A man must. That girl is the best assistant a man could find but even she can't do everything herself.  Why don't you like her anyway ?'

 

'She's always here ! Behind that door with all those annoying people.'

 

'Lovely girl, those are my patients.'

 

'Why can't we be alone ?'

 

'Because it's a man's office.'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, why don't you pay me a home visit ? Doctor H'ghar... are you blushing ?'

 

'A man must admit it crossed his mind.'

 

'Really ?! When ? Because I thought about it this morning in the shower !'

 

'A man thought about it last night in the bath.'

 

'Seven hells ! Doctor H'ghar we have so much in common !'


	6. A Debt Is Owed

'Doctor H'ghar, why was your office closed yesterday ?'

 

'Lovely girl, it was a Christmas day.'

 

'But still. As a patient I was not satisfied when you were away for a whole day. Where were you ? !'

 

'A man was invited to a Christmas dinner party ! Did a girl need medical care ?'

 

'I did, doctor H'ghar. I needed your care !'

 

'Was a girl sick ?'

 

'Maybe I was !'

 

'Lovely girl, surely it couldn't be serious ? A girl looks so fine today.'

 

'I do ?'

 

'A girl does. Lovelier than ever.'

 

'Well, maybe it's the dress.'

 

'This man objects. It is a girl herself that looks so lovely !'

 

'You just say so.'

 

'Lovely girl a man sees : a girl's arms and legs, a girl's breasts and belly, a girl's...yes, that too. A dress does nothing for a girl when it hangs over the back of the chair like that.'

 

'My sister says a girl should have a dress for every occasion. I thought I could give it a try.'

 

'Just so. It's nice to try new things.'

 

'So I bought it for a special occasion.'

 

'What occasion is it ?'

 

'It was ! Christmas.'

 

'A man hopes a girl had a lovely time.'

 

'I didn't ! You weren't here !'

 

'A man thinks a debt is owed. So a girl can wear her dress.'

 

'You bet !'

 

'A man hopes a girl didn't spend all Christmas here ? A girl went home, didn't she ?'

 

'I did. I watered your plants by the way.'


	7. Holiday Spirit

'Doctor H'ghar, what is this special occasion ?'

 

'A man pays his debts.'

 

'? '

 

'A girl got a dress to impress this man. A man has something for a girl.'

 

'What ? ... Oh ! Doctor H'ghar ! Mistletoe !'

 

'A man didn't spend Christmas with a girl so a man has brought holiday spirit to his office.'

 

'Seven hells !'

 

'Is a girl ready ?'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, you have no idea !'

 

'A man begs to differ but...'

 

'Doctor H'ghar ? What was that ? !'

 

'A man kissed a girl.'

 

'On my head ? Doctor H'ghar, are you nuts ?! What am I ? A ten year old ?!'

 

'Lovely girl, a man thought it a good idea. A man thought a girl would be pleased...'

 

'Seven hells ! Doctor H'ghar, you and your ideas ! Did you want me to wear that stupid dress to humiliate me ?'

 

'How can a girl tell a man this !'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, you have no respect for me ! Seven hells ! You don't even have any respect for the gods,

for the holiday traditio.............................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................

Seven hells... Doctor H'ghar...'


	8. A Man Cannot Breathe

'Doctor H'ghar, will you go with me to the Harrenhal Tourney ?'

 

'Lovely girl, of course a man will go with you. It's a man's duty. A man is the team doctor.'

 

'But will you watch me fencing ?'

 

'This man promises to watch every competition Arya Stark takes part in.'

 

'I'm glad, doctor H'ghar, you always make me brave.'

 

'Lovely girl, a man is honored.'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, when we are at Harrenhal will you bathe with me ? Because I feel it will make me unstoppable !'

 

'Lovely girl, a man cannot breathe !'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, I know, I also lose my breath when you're around !'

 

'Lovely girl, a man cannot breathe because you are holding this man so tight.  A girl is surprisingly strong for such a small person !'

 

'I'm sorry, doctor H'ghar. Is it better this way ?'

 

'It is, thank you. A man is happy his blood starts circulating again. But, lovely girl, you should go now.'

 

'But I don't want to !'

 

'A man knows, lovely girl, but you shouldn't be here.'

 

'But why ? Doctor H'ghar, why can Mr Greyjoy be here and not me ?'

 

'Lovely girl, because it's Mr Greyjoy's appointment ! '


	9. A Man Has Duties

'Doctor H'ghar, I brought you coffee !'

 

'Thank you, lovely girl ! It's so thoughtful of you ! That's exactly what a man needs on this rainy afternoon!'

 

'I know doctor H'ghar ! I always know what you need !'

 

'Lovely girl, please be careful !...'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, what have you done ?!'

 

'A man did nothing ! A man didn't even touch the thing !'

 

'And you should have, doctor H'ghar, you should have! Seven hells, it's Valentine's day, how long am I supposed to touch a thing myself ?! We need to get rid of this shirt !'

 

'Lovely girl, my shirt is fine, you spilled coffee on my desk !'

 

'That's right, I need a dry cloth to clean this mess...'

 

'A man doesn't understand why is a girl looking for a cloth under this man's shirt !'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, would you rather me look for it in your pants ?'

 

'Lovely girl, what are you...'

 

'Oh, doctor H'ghar, I can feel you're ready to celebrate our first Valentine's together ! So ready...'

 

'Lovely girl...someone might come in...'

 

'Seven hells, doctor ! You want to come _in_ now ? On your desk ?'

 

'Lovely girl, someone is knocking at the...'

 

**'Excuse me, Jaqen … Arya what are you doing ?'**

 

'I'm touching doctor H'ghar ! What are _you_ doing ?!'

 

**'I work here ! Jaqen, Sam Tarly has been waiting for twenty minutes !'**

 

'Thank you, Veronica ! Please, give me a moment !'

 

**'Five minutes.'**

 

'Five minutes ?!'

 

'Lovely girl, a man has duties !'


	10. A Man Helps

'Doctor H'ghar, I'm in pain ! My body needs you !'

 

'Lovely girl, what happened to you ?'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, we both know what didn't happen and who is to blame !'

 

'Lovely girl, you can barely move !'

 

'I skipped my lunch break. I kept training and training. Everything hurt but I felt I had to beat that stress !'

 

'How could a girl do such a thing ? Lovely girl, a man has no choice. A man will do what must be done !'

 

'Shut up !'

 

'Just so. A girl must take her clothes off.'

 

'Seven hells !'

 

'Lovely girl, a man must confess he has never seen a girl undressing so fast and by the gods he saw you undressing many times !'

 

'Don't get up, doctor, I'll sit in your lap !'

 

'Lovely girl is foolish ! Does a girl want a man to cause her more pain ? A girl must lie on the bed.'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, you always know better. You're so smart and all !'

 

'A man is.'

 

'Don't smirk like that, doctor H'ghar, I can only control myself this much !'

 

'A man must apologize. Lie down over there. Lovely ! A man will bring some oil.'

 

'There's no need, doctor H'ghar, really, but whatever works for you !'

 

'Lovely girl, it breaks this man's heart to see a girl in such state !'

 

'Really, doctor H'ghar ? You have a heart ?'

 

'Lovely girl, of course a man has a heart. It's pumping a man's blood. Now, brace yourself, sweet girl, a man will rub these tight muscles.'

 

'Seven hells !'

 

'Poor thing, you're trembling ! Perhaps my hands are cold ?'

 

'They're not, doctor H'ghar. They're warm and smooth like stone, solid and unyielding !'

 

'Just so. A man will help you relax. What is a girl so stressed about ?'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, you're walking on thin ice !'

 

'A girl's skin is as lovely and pure as ice.'

 

'Now, you're talking ! Doctor H'ghar, is your whole body as hard as a stone ? Don't answer, doctor, that smile speaks louder than words !'


	11. Sweet Summer Child

'Doctor H'ghar, I would love to see Braavos one day ! It's such a beautiful place with all those statues and temples ! I didn't know Braavos had such fascinating history.'

 

'A girl is reading the book she stole from a man's house ?'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, I didn't think you saw me !'

 

'Lovely girl, a man sees, a man knows.'

 

'Well, I am reading it. It's truly inspiring. Especially that chapter about a girl who crossed the narrow sea...'

 

'There is nothing inspiring about it. If a girl wants to compete in the Olympics a girl should focus on her training.'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, will you take me to Braavos someday ? Perhaps in June, after the wedding. I would love to spend our honeymoon in Braavos !'

 

'That would be love...Lovely girl, what are you saying ?!'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, you say you see everything ?

 

'Just so. A man does.'

 

'Then how come you didn't notice you're in love ?'

 

'Lovely girl of course a man no...Lovely girl, this is preposterous ! A man is your doctor. This is his duty. A girl must stop giggling ! Work is not to be mocked !'

 

'Whatever you say, doctor H'ghar, whatever you say !'

 

'Just so ! A man has said. No one loves no one !'

 

'It hurts, doctor H'ghar, it hurts. I hope you're proud of yourself !'

 

'A man is not proud. A man is merely a humble servant of the Westerosi fencing team.'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, did you think about a name for our firstborn ?'

 

'If it's a boy a man thought Rhaegar would be nice, if it's a girl....Lovely girl, stop suggesting what you're suggesting ! This is no joking thing ! We are not to start a family together !'

 

'Oh, doctor H'ghar ! My sweet summer child !'


	12. A Man Will Soothe Lovely Girl's Pain

'Doctor H'ghar, I'm so worried, I found something on my body. Something that needs your attention !'

 

'What is it, lovely girl ?'

 

'I don't know, doctor, a bruise or what. It hurts !'

 

'Where is it, lovely girl ?'

 

'On my leg, right here on my knee.'

 

'Come closer to a man and show me.'

 

'Here, my left leg !'

 

'A man will check your lovely leg.'

 

'Do it, doctor, check it thoroughly !'

 

'Does it hurt when a man touches it like that ?'

 

'It doesn't, doctor H'ghar !'

 

'Is a girl sure it's her knee that hurts ? A man can't see anything disturbing.'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, you're so observant ! I think it's over my knee !'

 

'A man will search for the spot that causes lovely girl so much trouble. A man will check lovely girl's thigh inch by inch.'

 

'Do it, doctor H'ghar, do it !'

 

'Lovely girl, a man will slowly glide his hands up your thigh and you will tell him when he hits the spot, yes ?'

 

'I will ! I think you need to move your hands a bit higher, doctor !'

 

'Like that ?'

 

'Up !'

 

'Like that ?'

 

'Up !'

 

'Then a man must reach under your skirt. Lovely girl, a man thinks it's too cold to walk around without your underwear ! Like that ?'

 

'To the right !'

 

'Lovely girl, it's not even your leg anymore ! A girl knows nothing about anatomy !'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, I learn so much from you ! I think I should visit more often !'

 

'Twice a day ?!'

 

'If you insist, doctor !'

 

'Is a girl still feeling the spot ?'

 

'Seven hells, I am more than ever! Just keep looking, doctor ! Seven hells, keep looking !'

 

'Lovely girl, don't worry, a man won't give up until he finds it.'  

 

'Now ! Stroke it doctor !'

 

'Like that ?'

 

'Just like that, seven hells, just like that !'

 

'Is this man's touch soothing your pain ?'

 

'Seven hells, doctor, it is ! Now, try with your mouth !'

 

(Doctor H'ghar's muffled query )

 

'Seven hells, yes ! Just like that !'


	13. A Man Made a Joke

'Doctor H'ghar, we've been dating for months, why do we never go out ?'

 

'Lovely girl, we're not dating. A girl is a man's patient.'

 

'But still, why do we always stay at your office ?'

 

'Lovely girl we went out together once.'

 

'When ?!'

 

'Last week when a girl was leaving a man went out with a girl to the waiting room to call the next patient.'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, you think you're so funny ? Stop grinning, doctor H'ghar, no one is laughing at your joke !'

 

'Is there a kitten here or is lovely girl purring ?'

 

'Go on, doctor H'ghar ! Entertain yourself at my expense !'

 

'A man is amused. A man might make another joke to hear more of those lovely sounds.'

 

'Fine, doctor H'ghar ! I'll go out without you tonight and I'll have fun anyway !'

 

'Lovely girl will enjoy her evening at her tree house in a man's backyard ?'

 

'Very funny, doctor H'ghar, very funny !'

 

'Just so. A man is on fire today !'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, stop it or I'll kiss that smug grin right off your face ! Doctor H'ghar, I warn you !... Doctor H'ghar !... Doctor H'ghar, you've been warned !'

 

….....................................................

 

'Well, doctor H'ghar, that was nice but I'm still mad at you. In fact, I think tomorrow I will skip my visit.'

 

'Your morning visit or the afternoon one ?'

 

'In the afternoon. I have to take Nymeria to the vet.'

 

'A man thinks a girl might need a ride.'

 

'A girl might.'

 

'Pick you up at five ?'

 

'Cool.'


	14. A Girl Makes a Point

'Doctor H'ghar, it's so hard and smooth !'

 

'A man knows.'

 

'Just look at the length of it !'

 

'Just so.'

 

'It is a little bit crooked but it makes it the more special !'

 

'A man is happy a girl is satisfied.'

 

'Seven hells, doctor H'ghar, I'm not sure I could ever be !'

 

'Lovely girl, why is that so ?'

 

'I mean I can wrap my fingers around it but I'm afraid it's too big to fit into my mouth !'

 

'Lovely girl, a man knows it will fit.'

 

'But how, doctor H'ghar, how ?'

 

'Lovely girl, you must part your lips a little wider.'

 

'I will try !'

 

'Just so.'

 

'Like that ?'

 

'Just so.'

 

'I'll lick it first !'

 

'As you wish.'

 

'I will, I want to taste it !...'

 

'And ?'

 

'It's sweet ! It tastes good, I like it !'

 

'Just so. Lovely girl, please move a little.'

 

'Like that ?'

 

'To the side, lovely girl. A man needs some space.'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, why are we always doing it on your desk ?'

 

'Lovely girl, where else should a man be doing his paperwork ? That's what the desks are for ! Though why is a girl lying on this man's desk while having her breakfast, that a man cannot tell !'

 

'I'm trying to make a point, doctor H'ghar !'

 

'A man is happy a girl maintains healthy diet at last. Bananas are a great source of potassium.'


	15. A Girl Has Many Gifts

'Doctor H'ghar, who's that bitch ?!'

 

'Which one ? A girl bestows her endearments on every girl that comes around this man.'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, you know damn well which one !'

 

'Pizza girl ?'

 

'No, doctor H'ghar, it's not her !'

 

'Mail delivery girl ?'

 

'No, doctor H'ghar ! The one who was at your house last night !'

 

'Lovely girl, six in the evening is hardly a night.'

 

'Well, it was dark !'

 

'It certainly was. A girl looked like a ghost when she was creeping outside a man's window.'

 

'Were you afraid, doctor ?'

 

'Lovely girl, a man is not afraid of anything.'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, I'm asking politely, who is that red haired witch and what was she doing there ?!'

 

'Lovely girl, Miss Melisandre needed a medical advice. A man offered his help.'

 

' _You_ offered ?! Seven hells ! I knew it ! I knew one day some wanna be lovely girl will come around and steal your virginity you've been saving for me !'

 

'My what ?!'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, I swear if I ever see her again I'll drive my sword through her heart ! Do you understand doctor ?'

 

'A man understands lovely girl is crazy but he must admit he finds it very hot.'

 

'Doctor H'ghar, say no more !'

 

'Lov..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................by the gods !..................

of sea and air..............................................................................................................................................................................and even him of fire !.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

'Doctor H'ghar... are you all right ?'

 

'A girl...a girl has many gifts !'


	16. Perfect Date

'A man wonders why this girl didn't show up at his office yesterday.'

'Oh, doctor H'ghar you missed me ?!'

'Lovely girl, a man is a professional. A man always notes the changes in his schedule.'

'Well, doctor H'ghar I went to the movies with my friend.'

'A friend !'

'What is wrong doctor H'ghar ? I haven't seen you this alarmed since I first sneaked into your house to watch you bathing !' 

'Who is this friend ?!'

'Doctor H'ghar, don't look at me like that !'

'A man begs forgiveness. Did I make you scared ?'

'Just horny.' 

'Of course. Lovely girl ?'

'Fine ! I went out with a boy.'

'A boy !'

'Doctor H'ghar, do you think boys are bad for my health ?' 

'Just so. Bad ! Very bad !'

'Well, the movie was boring anyway. At least the food was good. Hot Pie makes amazing gravy ! I tell you doctor H'ghar, that boy has many gifts !'

'A boy ! Typical ! If a man were to take you out on a date a girl wouldn't be bored. A man would pick up a beautiful movie to watch with lovely girl.'

'About love ?'

'Lovely girl, a man said beautiful. About death of course.'

'Doctor H'ghar, are you telling me you would go with me to the movies ?!'

'Just so. A man would take a girl to dinner too. '

'Seven hells ! Where ?!'

'The Blue Rose perhaps ?'

'Oh, doctor H'ghar ! It's such a romantic place !'

'Just so. With lovely girl's table manners it would be a trial, it must be said. But well...Things we do for love.'

'Seven hells ! What next ?'

'Then a man would take lovely girl to his house. If that would be her wish.'

'It would, doctor H'ghar, it would !' 

'A man would light scented candles...'

'Ginger and cloves !'

'Just so. A man would offer a girl a glass of Dornish red. A man would sit with a girl in front of the fireplace, watching her lovely face. A man would take a girl by her hand and kiss her fingers, her palm, her arm. He would push aside the strands of that beautiful chestnut hair and reveal her pure white neck. A man would nuzzle and nip at lovely girl's neck, and a girl would bite her lip to prevent a moan escaping her mouth. Like she's doing it right now.'

'Oh... doctor H'ghar !...'

'And then, lovely girl, a man would smooth his thumb over your lower lip and...'

'I know doctor H'ghar, I know ! You would kiss my lips passionately !'

'Lovely girl, do you want to tell about my perfect date yourself ?'

'Doctor H'ghar, I thought it's our date ?... All right, don't pout doctor, I'm listening !'

'Then a man would kiss a girl's lips passionately !' 

'Seven hells, doctor H'ghar !'

'Lovely girl, stop pounding on my desk ! You're going to spill the coffee ! Do you remember what happened last time when you spilled coffee on my desk ?'

'Doctor H'ghar, of course I remember ! I took off your shirt, I put my hand in your pants and I felt how hard you...'

'Lovely girl ! The point is you ruined my shirt.'

'Doctor H'ghar, you say it like it's a bad thing !'

'It was a nice shirt.'

'A hand in pants was a nice gesture !'

'Well, it wasn't bad. In fact if a girl desires she might try aga...'

'Not now, doctor H'ghar ! I want to hear what happens next.'

'Very well. Then a man would take a girl to his bed, made with those black satin sheets a girl likes so much.'

'Oh, I do like those ! I always sleep in those sheets when you're away !'

'A man knows.'

'Doctor H'ghar, you know everything !'

'Lovely girl should brush Nymeria's fur once in a while. A man has never seen a dog who sheds like that.'

'Doctor H'ghar, let's skip to the next part.'

'A man would unzip lovely girl's dress and kiss a girl head to toe. Then he would put a girl on his bed, never taking his eyes off lovely girl while taking his own clothes off, and then...'

'Seven hells, doctor H'ghar ! Is this what I'm thinking of ?!...'

'A girl whispers if she fears to speak aloud.'

'A SEXUAL INTERCOURSE !'

'Well, that was hardly a whisper. Perchance only a doorman downstairs didn't hear you. Lovely girl, a man must apologize, someone has just texted a man. Ah, yes ! Hodor did hear a girl.'


End file.
